The pull to the dark
by jedikunji
Summary: This story takes place after the events on Malachor. Main characters are Kanan , Ezra , Maul and Vader
1. Chapter 1 : Meditation

**This fanfiction takes place after the events of Malachor. The main characters of this fanfiction will be Kanan , Ezra , Maul and Vader. If you like please share and review this. This is my first ever fanfiction.**

Ever since Ezra and Kanan returned from Malachor things had been quiet on the ghost

Everyone was doing what they usually did but still things were different

Sabine was working on a new paintjob for her armor

Zeb was sleeping

Chopper was helping Hera out with some technical difficulties

Kanan was meditating , trying to strengthen his connection to the force to at least see something

Ezra was outside, he took the holocron with him and just kept staring at it

But how was Ezra able to open the holocron?

Maul said that "One must be a sith or at least think like one"

But Ezra was no sith , he was a jedi !

So How was Ezra able to open the holocron than?

Every time he opened the holocron he could hear the voice of an older woman trying to seduce him.

* * *

Kanan had been sitting there for hours meditating , he usually was the kind of guy that preferred action to meditation.

He was thinking about what happened on Malachor , had he failed Ezra?

What kind of master would he be if he could not even see his student?

"Than something happened"

Kanan could sense a presence in the room but nobody had entered the room

Than he recognized the voice of his former master "Jedi Master Depa Bilaba"

"Hello Caleb ..." the voice said

"Master ... Is that you?"

No it is just my imagination Kanan thought

"Caleb , i see that you are suffering"

"Yes i am master, i am a disappointment"

"How so?" The voice asked

"What kind of teacher will i be if i cannot even see"

"The ability to see does not mean you can see everything"

"What do you mean master?"

"I shall explain Caleb"

"Back in the days of the old republic the Miraluka walked the galaxy"

"The Miraluka?" Kanan asked

"Who were they?"

"They were a near-human species"

"Would you like to know why they were called near-humans?"

"Tell me master"

"They didn't have eyes"

"They used the force to see"

"Is it like we were taught to deflect blaster bolds with a blindfold?" Kanan asked

"That is one of the ways they learned it"

"During these training sessions padawans are thought to feel movement through the force"

"This is the same thing you used with your duel against the Sith Maul on Malachor"

"But master i still do not see how this could help me, the Miraluka are extinct for thousands of years"

"This is a path that you must forge by yourself Caleb"

"Trust in the force"

 **Chapter 1 ends here. Chapter 2 shall be up soon. Propably tomorwow**


	2. Chapter 2 : The apprentice

**This chapter focuses on Vader and his secret apprentice "I will not reveal his name yet"**

 **The next chapter will focus on Maul , Ezra and Kanan.**

Vader walked into his office

He had just been repaired by the damage done to him on the planet Malachor

He had to report to his Master. Darth Sidious was expecting him but he was holding a meeting with his advisors.

Vader thought about Ahsoka.

He did not have the strength to cut her down, even while he had defeated her.

He did not know if she was alive. She was gone after the blast

The only things that remained were her lightsabers

Afterwards one of Sidious' personal guards entered Vaders room

"Lord Vader , Lord Sidious requests your presence"

"Than i will not keep my master waiting" Vader responded

Vader left for Sidious' office

When he entered the office Sidious dismissed his guards so that they could talk more freely

"Lord Vader , i saw that you were damaged upon your return from Malachor"

"Could i have a full report on the mission" Sidious asked

"Of course master"

"I received a report from the Seventh sister "

"She claimed that the jedi were on Malachor and that they needed assistance"

"As soon as i descended into the planets atmosphere i could sense the presence of Ahsoka Tano"

"When i entered the temple all 3 inquisitors were dead"

"Dead?" Sidious asked

"It is not usual for the jedi to kill someone even if they are the enemy" Sidious said

"The inquisitors were not killed by the jedi" Vader responded

"Than by who Lord Vader?"

"I believe that it was your former apprentice , my master"

"Darth Maul"

"Maul knows that i don't care about the deaths of a few pathetic Inquisitors"

"There must be more , spill it out Lord Vader"

"My Lord , Maul was trying to use the power of the sith temple against the empire"

"What shall we do about the threat he posses" Vader asked?

"Maul is driven by hate and revenge Lord Vader"

"Should i send the remaining inquisitors to hunt him down?" Asked Vader

"I will not send the few Inquisitors we have left to their deaths Lord Vader"

"Maul will eventually come to us, and than ... he will die"

"There is more master Vader told Sidious"

"The jedi got the holocron"

"What?!"

Sidious was enraged , how could the jedi have succeeded where he and many sith lords before him had failed?

"How is this possible Lord Vader?"

"Trust" Vader answered

"Trust?" Sidious responded

"Jedi and Sith worked together to acces the temple"

"Maul and the child Ezra trusted each other , thats how they were able to get in."

"The temple was build to keep Sith from accessing it"

"We cannot allow the jedi from getting the holocrons knowledge Lord Vader"

"You will personally retrieve the holocron for me Lord Vader"

"And what of the jedi?" Vader responded

"Kill the master and bring the padawan to me"

"As you wish , my master" Vader responded

Vader prepared to leave but Sidious wanted to ask something else

"What of Tano?" Sidious asked

"She did not know anything about any other jedi" Vader responded

"She refused to surrender so i was forced to kill her"

"Exellent work Lord Vader , you now have truly cut all ties to your past"

"Not yet" Vader responded

"Kenobi still remains"

* * *

Vader knew he had a mission to complete but he knew that it was time

Vader knew that he could not face Maul with the help of 2 jedi at once.

Vader boarded his personal shuttle and set course for his personal fleet.

It was a very big fleet, Vader's ship "The executor" was still under construction

It was almost ready and it would be the biggest ship the whole empire held

Vader landed in the hanger and was greeted by at least 100 storm troopers and a few officers

"Greetings Lord Vader" The Imperial officer said

"I think that you will be happy to know that construction of your ship is almost complete"

"Very well , corporal" Vader responded

Vader headed for his personal chamber

No one was allowed in without his permission

Vader entered his chambers

A young human male barely a day over 18 was sitting there meditating.

The boy wore black robes and had a strong athletic build

He bowed before Vader "Lord Vader , what is my bidding?"

"Your training is almost complete" Vader responded

"The Emperor wants us to get a Sith holocron that hold the siths darkest secrets"

"Where is this holocron located , my master?"

"In the hands of the jedi" Vader responded

"I have studied these 2 jedi my master , they are no threat , i could destroy them without effort" the dark figure responded

"The jedi are not the only once we have to face" Vader said

"Darth Maul will also try to collect the holocron and the boy"

"It does not matter who is trying to collect , i will retrieve the holocron and the boy my master"

"Than you know what to do"

"And apprentice , leave no survivors. No one must know of your existence"

"But first i have a gift for you , apprentice"

"You know i like gifts master"

2 Inquisitors entered the room. A Human female and a Kyuzo male

"These inquisitors will do your bidding and will not betray you"

"Your ship is ready on docking bay 2"


	3. Chapter 3 : The Hunt

**Sorry for the long wait , i have been busy with school lately. Chapters should come more regularly now**

Maul was flying in orbit above the planet of dathomir

Maul felt pain and suffering as he descended into the planets atmosphere

Maul landed at the old nightsisters compound

He went inside and stood at the place where he and his mother had fought Sidious , grievous and dooku

Maul felt terrible pain, this pain turned into hate and the hate turned into suffering

Maul wondered if some of the nightbrothers were still alive

There were no nighsisters left on the planet meaning that the chance of survival for the nightbrothers was small

Maul decided to meditate , he had been doing it a lot lately

He found it as a way to pass time quickly and to clear his head

Maul wanted power , he wanted to destroy Sidious , Vader and all his enemies

And he wanted Ezra !

Maul had been waiting for a chance to find an apprentice and that chance had finally come

He was not going to give up , Maul never gave up

Maul looked at his tie and realized that he needed a bigger ship. Since there was barely space to walk and to stretch his old mechanical legs

Maul jumped into hyperspace and was soon in orbit above the planet Nall Hutta

Maul knew that this was the place to get a ship

There was a ship vendor name Zakir , Zakir sold great ships , the end of the war certainly had benefits for him

Zakir had freighters , old republic battle squadron ships and you name it

Zakir was also in possession of some old CIS battledroids since he needed his place to be protected from all the slime on Nall hutta

Maul approached Zakir and said

"I need a ship"

"Offcourse you need a ship , everybody needs a ship" Zakir laughed

"But ships are not free you know, how much are you willing to offer?"

"I have a very unique TIE fighter model with me , i would like to trade it for one of those" Maul pointed at the firespray-31

 ** _FACT: The firespray-31 was the type of ship used by jango and boba fett_**

Zakir laughed

"How did you get this ship anyway , i heard that it is used by the empires elite"

"Will you trade or not?!" Maul started to get impatient

"This ship is stolen my friend , wich means that the value of this fighter drops and a firespray is worth 120.000 credits

"While yours is barely worth 60.000 credits due to the value drop"

"Wich means ..." Zakir suddenly felt as if someone was choking him

He was lifted of the ground and begged for Maul to let him go

5 of Zakirs droids than proceeded to shoot at Mauls direction

The droids were the commando droids used in the clone wars

Maul used the force to lift the droids and smash them against a wall while at the same time choking Zakir

"Let me go ... please i will pay you , and give you the ship for free !" Zakir begged

Maul let Zakir go and Zakir started coughing

"We have a deal than" Maul laughed

About half an hour later Maul jumped into hyperspace with the firespray-31 and about 50.000 credits

Maul went into the back of the ship and started meditating

Maul had forged a strong connection with Ezra while they were on Malachor

Maul used the force to feel Ezra's force signature

... Maul knew exactly where he was


	4. Chapter 4 : The Chase

**I meant it when i said that Chapters would come more regularly now , this chapter is a long one.**

 **Enjoy :)**

The ghost crew were all sitting arround a table enjoying breakfast together

The atmosphere had increased a lot since Ezra and Kanan returned from Malachor

Ezra had slowly started talking again

Rex is slowly recovering from Ahsoka's loss

Kanan had followed Master bilaba's advice and had started working on his force sight

Kanans connection to the force had only gotten stronger lately due to him relying on the force to see

Kanan could see most things through the force now , here and there he would still hit his head but things were looking up now

Ezra had not touched the holocron in weeks , he was to afraid to open it

When breakfast was finished Ezra asked Kanan

"Kanan , can i have a word in private?"

"Of course , Ezra"

Hera looked worried but nodded

Ezra and Kanan made their way to Kanans room and sat down

Ezra asked

"I have been wanting to ask this for a long time , but why would master Yoda send us to Malachor if there would be only suffering for us?"

"I have been asking that question to myself as well" Kanan answered

"I believe it is because Master Yoda wanted us to see what winning at any cost does to people"

"I still don't understand" Ezra answered

"Ezra ..." Kanan said

"The holocron we found on Malachor..."

"I want you to destroy it"

"Destroy it?" Ezra asked

"It is way to dangerous , this knowledge should be forbidden for anyone to ever see"

"I understand , master" Ezra answered

Ezra went into his cabbin and grabbed the holocron

Ezra and Kanan went outside , far away from the ghost

The crabs that kidnapped Rex were slowly getting killed by the rebels

So Ezra and Kanan encountered none

Ezra and Kanan put the holocron in the sand and sat down

"How will we destroy it?" Ezra said

"I don't exactly know" Kanan answered

Kanan activated his lightsaber and prepared to strike the holocron

When suddenly a voice screamed

"Don't !"

Kanan did not need his eyes to feel the presence , it was Maul !

"Maul !" Kanan screamed

"How did you find us?"

"It does not matter , i am here" Maul answered

Kanan charged at Maul

Maul activated one side of his double bladed lightsaber and blocked the incoming attacks

Maul than jumped over Kanan and kicked him in the back

Than Maul used the force to lift Kanan and smashed him against a rock repeatedly

Ezra used the force to grab Kanans lightsaber and charged at Maul

"My my , Ezra , you have certainly gotten less hospitable since we last met"

Maul used the force to pull Kanans lightsaber out of Ezra's hand

Ezra's lightsaber got destroyed by Vader so he didn't have a weapon now

"What do you want Maul?!" Kanan asked

"The holocron ... and Ezra !"

"Well you will never get me" Ezra said

"You do not understand ... You are mine already ... Both of you !" Maul screamed

Maul deactivated his lightsaber and threw Kanans lightsaber to Kanan

Than he force pulled the holocron into his hands

"I do not wish to be enemies any longer , how about an alliance between us?"

"How dare you even ask that after you deceived us on Malachor and took Kanans sight !" Ezra screamed

"But your master is more powerfull now Ezra , you should thank me"

"You know that you need my help to defeat Vader and the Empire , it would be wise to accept my help"

"I don't think that it would be wise to have someone wanting to kill you as a friend" Kanan said

"I do not have intentions to kill any of you ... anymore , the only once i want death are Vader and Sidious"

"Sidious ...?" Kanan and Ezra both asked at the same time

"Well let me tell you a story than" Maul said

* * *

 **Back on Nall hutta**

"I swear i don't know anything ... arghhh !" Zakir was screaming in pain

"We know that he was here , spill it out or you die !" The 3rth sister demanded

The male Kyuzo inquisitor known as the 2th brother remained calm , he would let the 3rth sister do her thing

Eventually Zakir confessed

"Okay , he was here"

"Do you know where he went?!" The 3rth Sister asked loudly

"Yes ... I have tracking devices on all my ships"

 _ **A short while later ..**._

"The tracking device leads to Atollon" The 2th brother told Vaders apprentice

"Than we shall prepare to go at once ... I can't wait to meet them" The apprentice laughed out loud

 **I shall give some information about the new Inquisitors and Vaders apprentice in a separate page of this story later today**


	5. New characters information

_**This seperate page contains information about the new characters i introduced into my** _ fanfiction

* * *

Name : "UNKNOWN" , known as the "3rth sister"

Species : Human

Homeworld : Cato Neimoidia

Gender : Female

Weapon : double bladed Inquisitors lightsaber

Master(s) : The Grand Inquisitor , Darth Vader

Specialties : Extremely fast , agile and acrobatic

Weaknesses : Cannot defend against strong attacks , has trouble using the force against other force wielders

 **Physical information**

Height : 1.58 meters

Weight : 53 kilograms

* * *

Name : "UNKNOWN" , known as the "2th brother"

Species: Kyuzo

Homeworld : Phatrong

Gender : Male

Weapon: double bladed Inquisitors lightsaber

Master(s) : The Grand Inquisitor , Darth Vader

Specialties : Acrobatic , fast , agile and strong in the force

Weaknesses : Underestimates his opponents

 **Physical information**

Height : 1.97 meters

Weight : 83 kilograms

* * *

Name : "UNKWOWN"

Specias : Human

Homeworld : Malastare

Gender : Male

Weapon : 2x crimson red lightsabers

Master(s) : Darth Vader

Lightsaber form : Juyo

Specialties : Strong , fast , acrobatic , extremely strong in the force and skilled in hand to hand combat

Weaknesses : /

 **Known Force abilities**

Force choke , force pull , force push , force crush , force lift , force repulse , lightning (at beginners level)

 **Physical information**

Height : 1.82 meters

Weight : 83 kilograms


End file.
